Birthday Kiss
by Akino Matoumiken
Summary: What happens at Rika's 21st birthday when she had a little too much to drink? Rated jsut to be on the safe side... One shot Ruyki fic


**Author's note**  
  
Hiya everybody... Don't ask me why I wrote this it just caem outta nowhere heh... I had the urge to write somethign new and short so here's my first and maybe my only one shot fic (^_^) I have another chappie of "a meaning a flower" in progress so bear with me and sorry it takes so long to update . For once the age of the characters are dub age meaning that Ryo is older than most of the tamers (excluding, Suzie, Ai and Mako) by a year. I still don't think that he looks 4 years older than them :P  
  
To the disclaimer  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Since this is a one shot fic I might as well do the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
**key**  
  
- " " talking  
  
- ' ' thoughts  
  
- ~~~~~ a switch in situation  
  
~~ Birthday Gift ~~  
  
"Happy Birthday Nonaka-san!" said one of the many co-workers surrounding the officially 21 year old Rika Nonaka. Yes it was her birthday or at least the eve until the clocked ticked midnight at a nearby bar. One of the co-workers suggested that since it was officially her 21st birthday, they should celebrate her first official year of legal aged drinking. She thanked them and all cheered as she drank some of the alcoholic drink. It was many many years after the D-Reaper incident and most of the tamers went their seperate ways after high school. Sure they kept in touch here and then. However, with their careers young, they seem to have lost track of time. Rika Nonaka was now working in an office much to her mother's disappointment to now pursue a modeling career.  
  
This surprise trip to the bar wasn't expected by Rika considering she was still in her blouse from work. One of her co-worker/friend told her to come with her after work for something important. She hadn't known that her co-workers had known about her birthday so she was pretty surprised when she arrived. She would have eben home by then however, the time she got out that day was around 10:30 pm due to working overtime.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't wait to get back home. I'm so tired and I still have to wrap that gift for her.' Ryo thought as he was driving back home from work. He was also working overtime that night but he did so so he could take a day off the following day for the surprise party they were holding for Rika's birthday. As he came to a stop because of the change in the lights, he noticed a familiar face as he passed by a bar. He was nearly back to his house but his eyes suddenly shot open as he took another glance and decided to search for a parking spot close enough to the bar...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Nonaka-san, I think you've had enough to drink. We still have to work tomorrow remember?" "No no I don't have to worry about tomorrow. I told the boss that I was taking a break tomorrow because of a friend that needs my help." Rika answered with a little slur. (I think that's the word) "You did? Oh I see. Can you get home on your own?" she asked a little more worried. "I'll be fine. I mean I-"  
  
"So it is you Rika." The voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and took awhile to resgister the familiar blue eyed man since she was under the influence of alcohol after all. "Ryo?" She responsed. "Nice to know that you still recognize me. Need a ride home?" "Sure what the heck? I had my ... share of drinks. Thanks a ... lot you guys... I had a great time... I'll see you people... later... bye..." 'I'd say... hopefully she'll sleep it off' "Ja ne" most of her co-workers managed to say while stared in awe at the good looking man.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So... what were you doing here anyways?" He asked as they drove. He wasn't really aware but Rika had already fallen asleep. AS he waited for a response, he came to a pause as the light changed and took a glance. 'No wonder I didn't hear a word from her... she does look like an angel when she falls asleep' as he chuckled softly to not awaken her. There was a problem having her with him. He didn't know where she now lived since she moved out of her mother's house. He decided to leave her at his place and let her sleep on his bed while he slept on his couch in his apartment. When he arrived back, he carried her carefully up to his home and laid her softly to his bed.   
  
He fell asleep quite quickly due to the fact that he was exausted.  
  
It was just another peaceful night of sleep until suddenly, Ryo felt something. He slowly opened his eyes to see but as soon as he recognized who or what it was, he shot his eyes open wide in surprise to only know that Rika was kissing him in the lips. At first he believed he was dreaming but he pinched himself and felt the tingle from the pinch. He was baout to yelp from the pinch but Rika's finger touched his lips as she called his name softly. He was about to respond but she cut him off and said "You know Akiyama, I always loved it when you called me Wildcat... Makes me want to kiss you like this" and kissed him passionately again. Thinking that it was maybe just a dream's dream, he kissed her just as passionalately as she did without hesitation.  
  
She finally released him from her kiss as she ran out of air but then said "I know you want me Akiyama, Ryo... Well... Honestly... I want you too..." With that she got up.  
  
He was in disbelief and was starting to wonder. He closed his eyes to have a moment of thought to whether to believe what she had just said. His moment hadn't lasted when he felt Rika kissing him again but this time slowly removing the buttons of his shirt as well. As she removed the buttons, she'd kiss him going downwards until his shirt was completely unbuttoned. With one quick movement, she threw his shirt on hte ground and was now removing her own rather than himself doing it and somehow still kept kissing Ryo. She was now bare above and then, seducively, demanded him to kiss her furthur down. His urge for passion was getting the best of him and next thing you know, he was deepening the kiss even more. She was on top of him while he laid on the couch as she was about to approach pass his waist, he finally came back to reality and realized what she was about to do. He was on the verge on protesting despite of how much he wanted it but he was a gentleman after all, when she had stopped. He looked up to see that she had fallen asleep once again. 'So she was sleep walking or in this case sleep dreaming' He was glad to know that he hadn't done anything that would lead the destruction of his friendship with her and that he hadn't woken her up. If he did, something could have happened. (I don't know what either but doctors say not to wake people up that are sleep walking) He managed to find her blouse on the ground in the dark and slipped it back on and carried back to his bed. He walked back to the couch and fell back asleep forgetting about his own shirt that was still on the ground...  
  
The following morning, Rika woke up by the sun rays that had hit her in the face from the window. She felt a little awkward and realized why. She not only did not recognized the place but she also realized somethign of hers was missing. She took a glance around as she got up and it clicked to her what was missing... She felt a little groggy and was now trying to remmber what she last did. 'Let's see... co-workers and me went to some bar. Got a few drinks and I remember seeing Ryo. Ryo? I couldn't be...' She took a look around and then saw a speck of brown as she exited the bedroom. As she went to take a closer look, she stepped on... her bra. She grabbed it quickly and ran back to the bedroom to put it back on. 'What if...' was rushing to her mind when she was walking back out to see what that brown speck was. She gasped as she saw the face that was lying on the couch and stared for quite awhile too. He was not only shirtless but also deep asleep. With that, she couldn't resist but to kiss him lightly on the forehead. With that, he stirred and at last woke up to catch her staring back kneeling down on the ground. He got up as he blushed. She blushed as well as she got up for getting caught staring. Then the question of what if came back to her. She felt awkward about asking that to him but she had no choice...  
  
She finally asked him as he put his shirt back on. He was a little surprised that she remembered nothing but then he sighed and told her this: "You had a little too much to drink at the bar so I brought you at my place to sleep it off since I didn't know where you now live. I was sleeping on the couch and then you came to me and started erhm.. kissing me. We almost did it but you fell back asleep before which I was glad about." At first, she hadn't believed it but then... the dream she had last night came back to her and realized that she must have slept walked again but even worst this time. She apologized quickly and was about to leave but felt Ryo's grip on her arm telling her not to leave yet. He, then pulled her close to him and gave her soft kiss in the lips hoping that she wouldn't be angry with his actions. To his surprise, she kissed him back. They finally stopped afer a shortage of air. She looked up and smiled at him and said: "I've been waiting for awhile for you to do that and now I know you feel the same way as I do.". With that, he was gave a genuine Akiyama smile and whispered in her ear: "This wasn't what I wanted to initially do for your birthdya but oh well this is better.. Happy birthday Wildcat".  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
**Author's note**  
  
There my one shot fic. Like it? Hate it? I dont' care if you flame me. Just please review (^_^) Should I even bother with more? Well I'm off to watch let's face it I already missed a little bit of the beginning laterz~ please RnR 


End file.
